


Realisations

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Five times Hermits see Doc and Grian together and have to realise that they may have gotten some false impressions.





	Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> When you have a list of WIPs you want to get done and wake up with an idea you obviously need to write that new idea first, right?

The first time Xisuma noticed was right after the war. They were still hanging around the battlefield, laughing together about how Concorp had played all of them. Xisuma hadn’t even realised that Doc wasn’t standing next to him anymore until he had turned to say something to him and realised that he was gone.

When he looked around he found him and Grian standing a bit apart from everyone else. They were standing awfully close, Xisuma noted, almost looking like they were sharing a private moment.

Doc was saying something that Grian laughed at and Xisuma was about to turn away again when the amused smile on Doc’s face turned into something much more tender and he reached out and gently wiped a streak of dirt off Grian’s cheek. Grian didn’t seem to think anything of it, he just smiled at Doc and knocked their shoulders together before they re-joined the others and Grian stood with Mumbo again, tugging playfully at his moustache and meeting Mumbo’s fond eye roll with another wide grin.

Xisuma sighed. Maybe he should keep an eye on whatever was going on there.

When they had found the missing diamonds right on the front steps of the stock exchange it had been Ren’s idea to ask Grian for help. After all, it was a mystery to solve, and Grian had decided he wanted to solve the mysteries of their community.

And sure Ren had expected Doc to play along when Grian had made them his assistants for the case, but he had maybe underestimated how much Doc was willing to get into it. They had fun with it, but somehow Ren felt like Doc was maybe taking it a little more seriously than he did. It almost seemed like he was indulging Grian, and occasionally he would catch Doc’s face slip into a fond smile behind Grian’s back.

It wasn’t until he turned back after they had split up one afternoon because he had wanted to ask Doc something that he finally understood.

He had left the others in the shopping district, and he remembered seeing them wandering off towards the stock exchange before he had turned a corner, so that was the first direction he tried. He probably would have walked right past them, if it hadn’t been for Grian laughing.

They were standing a bit off the side from the path, right inside the park in front of the stock exchange, unaware that Ren could see them. Doc had a hand on Grian's arm and Ren could see him gently squeeze his elbow before Grian stepped away and took off into the skies to fly towards his base. Doc looked after him with a fond smile before he turned towards the stock exchange and walked off, humming to himself. Ren was surprised enough that he stood rooted in his spot until the doors closed behind Doc.

He shook his head, everyone knew how close Grian and Mumbo were; Doc surely didn't think there was any possibility for anything to happen between them. Ren gnawed at his lip for a moment before he decided to follow Doc. It seemed like they needed to talk.

The only reason Wels had had for coming to the Medieval District was that he had been at his storage room and had wanted to check out some of the new builds in the area while he was at it. False's cathedral had caught his eye the last time he had been around and he finally had had the time to see it up close. What he hadn't expected was to meet Doc and Grian.

Grian was holding what looked suspiciously like a picnic basket and Doc was walking close enough to him that their elbows were touching.

They stopped next to Wels, both looking up at the cathedral.

"It's impressive, right?" Grian said.

“Yeah,” Wels agreed.

They lapsed into silence, letting the true scope of the build settle in.

“Have you been inside, yet?” Wels asked finally.

“Not yet no. You know what? We should go right now. I’m sure it’s just as epic inside.”

There was a glint in Grian’s eyes that Wels was only too familiar with. It was the true enjoyment of a builder and honestly, Wels could empathise. He didn’t even have to answer, because Grian was already walking towards the door, Doc following right behind him with a fond chuckle, Wels behind both of them. Doc grabbed the basket from Grian right before they went inside, and Grian shot him a surprised look that was transformed into a soft smile at whatever expression he saw on Doc’s face before Doc gently pushed him through the door.

Grian was right, the cathedral was just as amazing from the inside. Grian and Doc slowly headed down one side of it already wrapped in their own bubble. They seemed to have completely forgotten about Wels, so he didn’t even have to be all that subtle about the looks he kept shooting them. He could see Grian gush excitedly about the build, while Doc nodded along with a fond smile.

They were interrupted by Grian’s communicator pinging with a message.

"I'll have to go. Mumbo and I wanted to meet up for something," Grian said once he had read it, loud enough for Wels to hear. He reached out to take the picnic basket back from Doc, who easily evaded him.

"I'll drop it off at your base for you," Doc said. "You wanted to show me that thing you're working on anyways."

"Alright." Grian waved over to Wels. "I'll see you around, Wels!"

He quickly went out the door and they could hear the sound of rockets as Grian took off to the skies.

Doc came wandering over to Wels and looked up at the wall.

"It really is an impressive building," he said.

"Mhm." Wels nodded. "So the attack on the bush is forgiven and forgotten, I guess?"

Doc side-eyed him but he smirked when he said, "Not forgotten maybe but definitely forgiven."

"That's good to hear."

"It'll be fun to see what he comes up with next." Doc smiled, staring off towards the door Grian left through.

"Probably something epic and over the top."

Doc laughed. "Most likely." He shifted the basket in his hands. "Anyways, I think I'll get going, too. I still got some things to take care of."

"Yeah me too. I'll walk with you."

If anything he could see if he could get more out of Doc, Wels thought to himself, because there was something going on here and he wasn't quite sure what it was, yet.

When Iskall had agreed to join the Architechs with Mumbo and Grian, he had thought he knew what he got himself into. But as it turned out even hanging out with them as much as he already had, had not prepared him for the full experience of being a part of the Architechs. For one there was the absolute chaos Grian spread that neither he nor Mumbo could stop. And then there was the sheer scope of Grian’s ideas. Like a giant warehouse. Fully automated. Selling as many different things as possible. It was a lot of work. A lot of it.

They all spent a lot of time grinding away at it, but neither Iskall nor Mumbo spent quite as much on it as Grian did. They ended up pulling him away from building a few times to force him to rest, but Grian wasn’t one to learn anything from that.

Still it was a surprise when he heard Doc’s voice calling out for him all of a sudden while he was deep in the Redstone somewhere.

“Wait a minute,” Iskall called back, before he heaved himself up and gingerly made his way across the parts of the system he and Mumbo had already built until he found Doc at the front of the building.

“Hey, what’s up man?” he asked.

“Have you seen Grian? We wanted to have dinner together, but he didn’t turn up and he doesn’t react to any of the messages I sent to him.”

“The last time I saw him he was down in the courtyard, I think. But that was hours ago. I'm not sure if he's even still around." Iskall gave Doc an apologetic look.

Doc sighed. "Would you mind helping me find him? I'm sure he's completely exhausted by now."

Iskall looked back at the warehouse machinery. He had hoped to get more work done here but Doc was right, they probably should find Grian before he fell off the roof or something.

"Yeah okay. Let's go find him."

Iskall tried to strike up a conversation while they moved around the building site, but he quickly realised that Doc was distracted and at least a little worried, especially as they couldn't seem to find Grian in any of the places Iskall first thought to look. Iskall himself wasn't too worried, he was sure that Grian would be somewhere around.

They found him inside the board room in the end. He had passed out in one of the chairs, a parrot perched on the back of it, its head tucked underneath its wing.

Iskall shook his head, it was typical really. Doc released a breath next to him and his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, as he stepped closer to Grian and gently touched his shoulder to wake him up.

"Come on Grian. Time to go home," he said.

Grian stirred and blinked his eyes open, and Doc gently pulled him up, before lifting him up into his arms.

"'M sorry, Doc. I completely forgot," Grian mumbled, as he leaned his head against Doc's shoulder and his eyes fell shut again.

"It's fine. I'll get you home." Doc smiled down at him. "Thanks for your help," Doc said, looking up at Iskall. "I think I'll get him to his base so he can sleep properly."

"Anytime man. We all know what he's like."

"Yeah we do." Doc smiled wryly, before he left.

Iskall looked after them, and it dawned on him that he had definitely been wrong about some things.

One thing False had learned about being a Hermit was that there was always something going on, and that someone always came up with a new interesting scheme. So when Doc had cordoned off an entire area close to Hermitville and declared it a secret military base and rumours started spreading that Doc was hiding aliens, she hadn't been surprised. Instead she had decided that whatever it really was, people would want to check it out, and started building.

Her town sat right at the edge of Area 77, and it was coming along great. She had already had a visit from Cub, who seemed interested in some business, but weirdly enough also asked about getting a room in the motel False hadn't quite finished yet.

Scar came round a few times, just to check out what she was building and to get some food for himself and Jellie.

And then there was Doc. He was being squirrely about the whole thing, but when he and Grian walked down the road together, away from Area 77, it was clear that he was amused by the town and the hippie camp that had sprung up around his secret military base.

And maybe she had been a bit too preoccupied with other things, but until she met them out here, she hadn't even realised that they were this close. They were standing close together, always some part touching, always angled slightly towards each other. They seemed to be in sync in a way she hadn't noticed before. It surprised her to realise how well they worked together, picking up cues from each other without thinking.

It wouldn't even have been so surprising if False hadn't thought that Grian was together with Mumbo. But the evidence right in front of her seemed to suggest otherwise. Maybe she had missed something there. But from all she had heard and seen Grian and Mumbo seemed as close as ever.

It was a bit weird. Not nearly as weird as whatever was going on with Area 77, but still weird. She'd have to see if Ren knew more than she did.

Joe was on his way to Hermitland when he met them. He had just returned to Hermitville from getting some more diamonds through Concorp's buy-back scheme, and he really wanted to try some of the mini-games. Scar's Diamond Drop maybe, he mused, or Dig Straight Down. Anything that would give him a chance to get some return on his investment.

He was wandering towards False's little town and Area 77 while he tried to decide which game to try first, when he ran into Doc and Grian.

They were holding hands, and Grian seemed to try to get Doc to allow him into Area 77, while Doc just smirked and told him that the whole point of it being a secret military base was to not let people just wander in.

Grian was still laughing when he spotted Joe and waved at him.

"How are you doing, Joe?"

"I'm good. How are y'all doing?"

"Oh trying to solve mysteries as usual." Grian grinned.

"I saw that rollercoaster you're building," Doc said. "It looks like it's coming along nicely."

"Terrifyingly so," Joe said cheerfully. "I'll have to get some lava for the lava pools soon."

"So what are you up to today?"

"Oh just this and that. Trying some games, looking at things. It's a good idea to step back and gain some perspective sometimes."

"You should definitely try Dig Straight Down," Grian said. "It's fun."

Doc rolled his eyes. "If you consider constant fear of death fun."

"That's what makes it so fun."

"I'll check it out. What are y'all up to?"

"I'm trying to convince Doc to give me back my time machine and villager Grian."

Doc laughed. "They're staying where you will never find them. I'm not letting that kind of technology back into your hands." There was something fond in his look when he said it, and the way Grian pouted at him looked like it wasn't the first time they were having this conversation.

"We were actually just heading over to the island for some lunch," Doc clarified. "Since Grian and Ren won't let me into the hippie camp to try their organic vegetables. I'm starting to think there might be something suspicious going on over there."

"We're anti-government, we can't just let you walk in."

Doc narrowed his eyes at him. "Sure," he said, drawing out the word. "That's not suspicious at all."

"Well you could always bring the vegetables out to share with Doc," Joe suggested. "It's not like they have to stay in the camp, right?"

"I guess I could just do that. What do you say, we have a change of plans and have lunch out here, instead?"

"Sounds like a plan." Doc smiled, and squeezed Grian's hand. "We can go over to the other end of Hermitland and find a spot there."

"Good idea."

Joe watched as Grian beamed at Doc, and squeezed his hand back, and said, "I'll be off then. I hope you have a nice lunch together."

"Thanks. Have fun playing Dig Straight Down!" Grian said, and Joe nodded before he turned away to head back towards Hermitland.

As he walked away from them he could hear Grian and Doc plan out their lunch together. They sounded happy. Joe liked seeing his friends happy. Maybe he would stop by Dig Straight Down first. Grian would probably be happy about some diamonds as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me shouting into the void about things on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/abschaumno1)


End file.
